In community water systems, one finds a main water line having a series of service branch lines that run from the main water line, through a water meter, to a customer's dwelling. Today, it is quite common for the service branch lines leading from the main water line to the customer's dwelling to be manufactured of a plastic-like tubing. One of the most troublesome problems that is encountered in such water systems is that sometimes a service branch line will be inadvertently cut by a backhoe, or other type of grading or excavating machine, or will simply develop a leak. To repair the service branch lines, it is common practice to cut the service branch line and to install a coupling across the respective ends of the cut line such that the coupling covers the area of rupture or the area where the water is leaking from the service branch line. But the real problem is that to install the repair coupling, one must stop the flow of water in the service branch line.
Today the common practice for stopping the flow of water in such lines, is after cutting the branch line then a portion of the end of the segment extending from the main water line is bent back to the extent that the line is pinched and effectively closed. The portion of the line that is bent back then extends upwardly in some cases as much as one or two feet, and the coupling must be placed about the uppermost end of the bent portion and then curved back to the other end of the cut branch line so as to couple the two cut ends. The net effect, is that the repair coupling may extend as much as five feet and the extension is often awkward and undesirable in that that portion of the branch line now comprising the repair coupling does not extend straight but may be curved and wound and often will extend above the level of the ordinary path of the branch service line. Consequently, then the repairing of such a line is quite awkward and does not result in a clean and neat repair segment that extends in line with the other portions of the service branch line.
In addition, it is appreciated that in repairing such a line as discussed above, just after the line is cut, the water therein gushes from the end extending from the main water line and continues to gush and rush outwardly therefrom until a portion of that line is bent back to a crooked position. In the meantime, the repairman is likely to be doused with water.